


Angel With Pink Glitter Feathers

by IncurablePeppermint



Series: Femslash Feb 2021 [3]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Femslash February, Teasing, femslash feb 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncurablePeppermint/pseuds/IncurablePeppermint
Summary: (Femslash Feb 2021 Prompt: Feather)Enid is scrolling through social media when she sees Elodie's new hero uniform. When Radicles says it looks goofy Enid defends Elodie much too hastily, getting herself teased about her obvious crush.
Relationships: Elodie/Enid (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Series: Femslash Feb 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160165
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Angel With Pink Glitter Feathers

Enid groans at her phone. “What is it this time? Gregg talking about that terrible DJ on social media again?” Rad leans over the counter and tries to peek at Enid’s screen. She leans back and kicks her feet up in front of him to block him.

“No, it’s just Elodie nonsense. She’s trying out a new ‘aesthetic’ and social media is going mad bananas over it.”

“Oh, yeah?” Rad pulls out his own mobile and scrolls for a moment to get the picture up. “Ugh, yeah. I think she’s wearing a… Flamingo costume.”

“What? No, she’s clearly supposed to be an angel. Look at her.”

“Psh. Angels aren’t pink, Enid.”

Enid tilts her head at her phone. Elodie’s selfie shows off her golden blond hair formed into a delicate halo around her face. Her dress is a bejeweled, bubblegum one shoulder affair. At the waist, the dress switches from fabric to feathers. It explodes out in an ombre of ever lightening pinks. A matching fascinator is clipped at the crown of her head. Her glossy, peachy lips are pushed into a cute little pout.

“I guess not, yeah. But she doesn’t look like a _ flamingo _ .”

“She looks like Pird got stuck in a fan too long.”

“It’s not that it looks bad it’s just… Annoying.”

Rad snorts. “Oh, I get it.” He hops up on the counter and makes a dramatic display of himself. He clasps his hands together and looks up at the ceiling with a faux-pout. “You think she looks like an angel because you  _ li-ike _ her!” Enid kicks him off of the counter. 

"I do  _ not _ ."

"Oh you so do. It’s like, way obvious."

" _ Shut up _ , dude!"

Rad grabs a pack of ponytail holders from the counter. He rumbles around on the floor for a moment before popping up. His hair is up in a facsimile of Enid's while his antennae are pulled forward into 'bangs'. He keeps his eyes half lidded to mock her usual, dull expression.

"Rad, no."

"I'm Enid and I think Elodie is a beautiful angel flamingo! But my cold, icy heart won't let me admit my  _ feelings. _ "

"Rad, stop it."

The door dings and opens up. Rad puts his hands up to his cheeks and closes his eyes in mock-embarrassment. "I'm too busy being a gloomy ninja to tell _ Elodie _ I _ love _ her."

"My, my Rad. I wasn't aware that you felt that way. You really should have told me sooner."

Enid plants her face firmly on the counter. Rad turns to watch in horror as Elodie makes her way from the open door up to the counter. He hastily fluffs his hair back into its regular style, though his antennae flop back in his eyes. "Uh… Hi, Elodie. I was just…"

"Being a nuisance," Enid interjects.

"No! I was… Okay, yeah I was  _ kind of _ being a nuisance."

"Perhaps you could pick up your nuisance-ing elsewhere? I’ve some purchases to make with my dear friend Enid’s assistance."

Rad takes the opportunity immediately. "You're right, Elodie. I should go bother KO instead. Thank you so much for pointing it out. Oh KO!" He rushes off. Enid lifts her head up and shakes a fist in his direction.

"You better enjoy your time with KO! I'm gonna annihilate you later!"

"Oh, you shouldn't be so harsh on him,” Elodie says with a dismissing wave of her hand. Enid groans in response. "Now what was that about how gloomy a ninja you are?"

"Ugh… Just ignore that, Rad was being a weirdo ‘cause I said your new outfit doesn’t make you look like a flamingo.”

"Is that so? Well, I came by to show off my new uniform, but I see you're already intimately familiar with it."

“I mean. I just saw it a few minutes ago…” She somewhat reluctantly faces Elodie. Up close, out of the screen, Enid can see that the feathers are dusted with a delicate white glitter. She suspiciously eyes the floor around Elodie’s feet, finding a trail of sparkles she’ll have to make KO sweep up later. “But it’s fancier in person, yeah.”

“Fancy enough you’ve ended up falling in love with me?”

Enid coughs, choking on saliva in shock. “No! I  _ just _ think your weird angel costume doesn’t look as bad as Rad said. It’s a stupid foofy thing I’d never be caught dead in and-”

“Aw, you think I look like an angel? How sweet of you.”

"Kill me."

Elodie chuckles. "It's quite fine, Enid. I know for a fact several of my social media followers and P.O.I.N.T. Academy peers have _ enormous _ crushes on me. This is but a drop in that bucket."

"Ah. I see. In that case, kill me."

Elodie leans one elbow on the counter. She uses her free hand to push Enid's chin up so she has to look her in the eyes.

"Elodie, what-"

" _ But _ … I will admit those followers aren't quite as lucky as you."

"Is this gonna be some joke about how I'm  _ graced _ by your presence?"

"No, no. Just that…  _ They _ won't get the chance to discuss those feelings over a romantic dinner with me. And you, Enid dearie, will."

Enid blinks in surprise. She feels her face heat up and quickly pulls away from Elodie’s touch so she can cover her cheeks with her hands. “Yeah well… That  _ is _ pretty lucky.”

“So it’s a date then?”

“Ugh…” Enid peers up from just over her fingers at Elodie. She smiles down at her across the counter, smug and heavenly. “Yeah, it’s a date.”

“Perfect! I’ll pick you up at seven. Try to find something other than your uniform to wear, will you? It just clashes so terribly with… The concept of fashion.”

“You’re pushing it.”

“Hush. You love it.”

“Maybe.”

Elodie straightens out a few of the feathers on her dress. “Well, either way. I’ll be here to pick you up. Hopefully you won’t be so gloomy after this. I much rather like it when you’re happy, dear. Toodles!” She gives Enid a finger-wave before exiting the Bodega. As soon as Enid is sure she’s out of earshot she muffles a scream into a bag of laser chips, both relieved and frustrated.


End file.
